


Body Heat

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Drabbles & Double-Drabbles [172]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, M/M, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 14:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14427648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: Misaki was an irrepressible cuddler who used his bedmate like a body pillow.





	Body Heat

Saruhiko went to bed cold because Misaki turned the heat off at night, forgetting they were both there now to share the bill. He always woke up halfway through the night, practically sweltering under Misaki’s body heat because Misaki was an irrepressible cuddler who used his bedmate like a body pillow.

A few halfhearted elbow jabs never seemed to wake him and shoving him right off only resulted in a repeat occurrence before Saruhiko even managed to get back to sleep.

“You’re a horrible bedmate,” he complained in the morning.

Misaki scoffed, knowing he’d still choose to sleep with him.


End file.
